Ennemis réfléchis
by babooska
Summary: Un miroir retrouvé, une escapade dans un univers inconnu, un rapprochement inattendu.
1. je te hais

Ennemis Réfléchis

Disclaimer:Premier chapitre de ma première fic alors voilà. Je tiens à préciser que je suis une pacifiste dans l'âme et dans l'action, qui ne se permet pas une seule atteinte à quoi que ce soit. Il semblerait que le clavier de mon ordi(AH la technologie) soit l'exception qui confirme la règle... malgré tout je pense continuer à l'utiliser grâce aux arguments décisifs de Vic(eh oui je t'écoute parfois)‚donc chapitre d'intro pour la suite je tenterai d'éviter les clichés (ou du moins de ne pas être trop banale )(ça va être dur...)(sans rire: Ça va être DUR)on verra bien (en fonction de mon inspi. Vic me comprendra). J'ajoute aussi que le titre risque d'être modifié ultérieurement( il veut dire quelque chose en rapport avec les chapitres suivants vous inquiétez pas mais j'en suis pas très contente)(moi et mon pointillisme extrême...)(je m'exaspère moi-même c'est dire...) et bien sur blabla bla tous les perso sont à la géniale J.K.R( merci pour sa merveilleuse imagination !)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Je Te Hais, ou comment perdre gravement son sang-froid

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassez » ! Hermione Granger, pourtant réputée pour son calme inaltérable, venait de se rendre compte de la difficulté qu'il y avait à se retenir d'étrangler un " camarade de classe", surtout lorsque celui-ci avait passé la première heure du cours de potions de l'année à lancer des commentaires stupides sur tous les faits et gestes d'elle et de sa bande d'amis. Sa bande d'amis... Elle était tout de même heureuse de revoir

Harry et Ron(et aussi Neville, quoique sa maladresse légendaire commençait déjà à lui filer la migraine), malgré ce crétin de Malfoy qui semblait trouver un plaisir sadique à tenter de lui faire perdre son flegme, alors qu'elle se concentrait pour mettre la quantité exacte de poudre d'orteils de troll des montagnes septentrionales dans la mixture jaunâtre qui bouillait au fond de son chaudron. Jaunâtre ?!?!? Et merde. Elle avait dû en verser plus que la dose indiquée par le professeur Rogue, l'illustre maître en potions et autres trucs bizarres qui lui enseignait "son art subtil que des têtes de mollusques comme ses élèves étaient incapables de comprendre et encore moins d'exercer". D'ailleurs, il se penchait d'un air dégoûté sur ce qu'elle avait mis 2 heures à préparer :

« Alors, Miss Granger, je vois que ma théorie concernant les élèves se vérifie une fois de plus. Vous venez de gâcher irrémédiablement cette potion de grandiloquence. J'ai bien peur de vous avoir donner un travail dont la préparation devait être au-dessus de vos capacités. Je crains aussi de devoir vous rappeler les paroles que j'ai prononcées en début de leçon : chaque potion devra être testée par celui qui l'a confectionnée. Et tant pis pour les mauvais qui auront tout raté, la règle reste valable pour eux aussi ».

Ceci dit, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Neville dont le chaudron émettait des bruits bizarres. Le garçon leva la tête vers Mione et il avait un air si affolé que cela brisa le cœur de son amie. Ron avait esquissé un geste vers lui pour tenter de lui venir en aide, mais les éclairs émanant des yeux de Rogue l'en avaient très rapidement dissuadé, surtout que sa situation personnelle n'était pas franchement plus glorieuse que celle des deux autres. Seul Harry semblait maîtriser la situation et c'était si rare qu'il en était entièrement pris par ses mélanges. Donc, aucune solution en vue. Bah, elle ne mourrait pas d'une mauvaise note. Il fallait bien admettre que la science des potions ne trouvait pas vraiment grâce à son cœur et que, pour cette raison, elle avait une attitude assez différente quant à ses résultats en la matière, contrairement à d'autres enseignements tels que les runes anciennes. Oui, il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas aussi peu soucieuse de son résultat s'il s'était agit d'un devoir sur les runes anciennes. Mais il était vrai que son attitude par rapport au cours de potions avait radicalement changée depuis les vacances. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se casser la tête pour des choses qu'elle ne prenait pas à cœur. Le cours de Rogue était certes obligatoire, mais elle s'était dit que ses résultats en métamorphose compenseraient ceux des potions. Elle eut un léger rire intérieur, mais qui ne dut pas l'être tant que ça puisque Malfoy s'approcha d'elle avec son sourire narquois qui, pour une raison inconnue et totalement incompréhensible aux yeux de la Gryffondor faisait craquer les filles de Serpentard (mais qui, aussi, exaspérait les élèves des 3 autres maisons, tous sexes confondus, ce qui était nettement plus compréhensible pour elle) :

« Eh ben, Granger, on sèche pour une fois ? C'est bizarre on dirait que t'as plutôt l'air contente de devoir boire ce truc, ça doit ressembler à ce que t'as bouffé chez toi pendant les vacances, Mudblood ».

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! Je me passe de tes commentaires débiles! » hurla-t-elle «Va rejoindre les 2 tronches d'abrutis qui te servent de garde personnelle et surtout casse-toi jsuis pas d'humeur ! ». Et pour ponctuer son discours virulent, elle attrapa la première chose qui se trouvait à portée de sa main.

Le regard que Malfoy lança à Hermione après avoir reçu un jus baveux sur la figure( qui se trouva être un concentré de limace assez acide, d'après les dires de Pomfresh qui soigna l'urticaire purulent du jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard) était chargé d'une haine glaciale qui donna des suées froides à Hermione, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se contrôler. Rogue arriva, et après avoir enlever 10 points à Gryffondor pour"conduite inqualifiable dans un cours où le calme et la tempérance étaient de rigueur", il ordonna à Malfoy de courir à l'infirmerie se débarrasser des cloques rouges qui apparaissaient à une vitesse stupéfiante sur sa peau.

« Waouh Mione t'es remontée aujourd'hui jt'ai jamais vue comme ça t'as quoi ? »

Ça, c'était Harry, qui de surprise avait daigné lever les yeux de son travail. Enfin de toute façon cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait terminé mais il surveillait toujours, au cas où un effet secondaire et tout à fait indésirable se serait fait connaître et aurait ruiné tous ses efforts (et ainsi l'espoir d'avoir une note acceptable, car il était sacqué par Rogue, et ce quel que soit le niveau de sa préparation. Une bonne note en potion était donc quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ne connaîtrait jamais et n'avait même pas à imaginer). Il avait suivi la scène, stupéfait, et regardait son amie avec quelque inquiétude.

« Non c'est rien t'inquiètes pas. Juste un peu sur les nerfs... La pression de la rentrée j'imagine».

Et pour couronner le tout, Rogue-le-rictus-sardonique arrivait derrière elle :

« Allons mademoiselle, vous avez terminé depuis longtemps cette potion, ou du moins cette lamentable tentative qui ne fait qu'attendre d'être goûtée par vous... Ne faites pas cette tête voyons ! .. Allez exécution, ayez au moins le courage d'assumer vos actions»...

Bãbooka


	2. troubles et questionnements

Chapitre 2: Troubles et Questionnements 

Disclaimer :je suis pas très gentille avec Mione mais don't worry elle va changer je n'en dis pas plus… ça serait gentil de me dire se que vous en pensez( please please !!! )

Il est toujours bon de préciser que les persos ne sont point à moi mais a J.K.R. (quel dommage, j'aurai bien voulu moi qu'ils soient tous issus de ma merveilleuse imagination…haha)

Chapitre 2: Troubles et Questionnements « Salut. Tout va comme vous voulez ? » dit Mione en arrivant devant la table où ses deux amis potassaient leurs notes de cours d'Histoire( ils venaient d'être informés du test de rentrée qui englobait toute la matière apprise l'année précédente. «Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire», avait dit leur professeur…) « ça bosse on dirait bien… »marmonna Ron (qui n'avait pas franchement apprécié la nouvelle). La jeune fille eut une moue compatissante : 

-Mes pauvres…moi je le savais déjà. Une élève qui était en 5ème l'année dernière me l'avait dit. Il paraît qu'il fait le coup chaque année.

-Oh et par le plus grand des hasards tu n'aurais pas eu l'idée de nous faire part de ça ?,fit ironiquement Ron

Harry détacha les yeux de son travail :

-Heu… Mione ?

-Oui quoi ?

-On dirait bien que les effets de la potion de grandiloquence ont disparu.

-Ah tu as remarqué aussi?

-Ben c'est tout t'es pas plus heureuse que ça, c'est super ! En fin de compte, entre parler normalement et articuler des sons ressemblants aux braillements d'un yack qui agonise, y'a pas de grosse différence c'est sûr. Mais bon j'imagine qu'une semaine de plus ou de moins dans cette situation ça te ferait ni chaud ni froid. Dis-moi si je me trompe hein, je m'en voudrais de faire de faux jugements à ton sujet…

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire :

- OK. J'avoue avoir passer une semaine affreuse et j'avoue aussi que sans votre soutien, je sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup. Et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenus pour l'histoire mais je pensais vraiment que quelqu'un - genre Fred et Georges - vous avait mis au courant. Désolée.

- C'est pas la fin du monde.

La mauvaise humeur de Ron à l'encontre d'Hermione s'était évanouie lorsqu'il avait constaté la mine défaite de celle-ci :

-Mais Mione ça va pas ? T'en tire une tête aujourd'hui je te jure, c'est pas toi devant nous mais ton fantôme on dirait…

-C'est rien Ron je te jure la fatigue je pense. Je vais me reposer ; heureusement qu'on est vendredi.

-D'acc. On se retrouve à la salle commune pour le repas ?

-Pas de problème. Mais je crois que mon lit m'appelle pour l'instant. A tout à l'heure !

La fatigue… Pffff…Hermione, allongée dans sa chambre, se demandait vraiment comment Harry et Ron avaient pu gober ça. La semaine dernière déjà, elle avait mis sa crise de nerfs sur le coup du stress de la rentrée mais sa nervosité n'était en aucun cas liée à l'effervescence de la reprise des cours. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?… »Depuis la rentrée, la jeune fille éprouvait un sentiment de malaise confus, qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Son retour dans l'univers de la magie après le calme des vacances chez ses parents Moldus n'était pas sans problèmes. Mais où était le problème justement ? Ses théories raisonnables ne suffisaient pas à la rasséréner et son trouble augmentait au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle pensa à nouveau à la scène qui s'était déroulée une semaine plus tôt au cours de potions. Elle avait eu une attitude pour le moins inexplicable. En effet, ce n'était en aucun cas le cours lui-même qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris sa situation avec sérénité jusqu'au moment où Malfoy… C'était la conduite de ce dernier qui l'avait mise hors d'elle. En fait, elle avait pris conscience de l'inimitié de pas mal d'élèves( issus pour la plupart de la maison Serpentard, comme par hasard…) à son égard, à la rentrée ;Malfoy était le stéréotype parfait de ce genre de personnes, et c'est contre lui que son ras-le-bol s'était manifesté. Ce sentiment peu agréable s'était accentué pendant sa semaine de beuglements-d'homme-des-cavernes. Elle en arrivait presque à regretter de ne pas connaître la vie tranquille d'une moldue telle qu'elle aurait pu être, avec ses soucis stupides et sa merveilleuse normalité. Elle n'avait en effet été propulsée dans le monde de la sorcellerie qu'à l'âge de 11 ans ; elle avait donc un point de comparaison avec son ancienne vie. Elle se doutait bien qu' être une moldue ne devait pas présenter que des avantages, mais elle était certaine d'au moins une chose : dans le monde de ses parents, elle n'aurait jamais passé une semaine à meugler suite à une expérience malheureuse faite dans le cadre scolaire. Elle n'aurait jamais non plus vécu dans la crainte d'être victime d'un sortilège quelconque, que l'un de ses camarades mal intentionnés lui aurait lancé. En fait, Hermione souffrait de cette démesure rendue possible par la magie. Ce constat la mit plus mal à l'aise encore. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. 7 heures déjà !! Elle avait passé plus de 2 heures perdue dans ses pensées et l'heure du dîner était arrivée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se leva, enfila un gros pull et descendit vers la grande salle où ses amis l'attendaient.

-Tiens Mione, une lettre pour toi. J'imagine que ça doit être tes parents, dit Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche.

-Ou peut-être est-ce ton petit Krum adoré qui t'écrit de son école secrète perdue au milieu des montagnes… , maugréa Ron qui avait vu d'un œil franchement désapprobateur le rapprochement entre son amie et le jeune homme au regard ténébreux.

Mione sourit à la boutade du rouquin, et ouvrit la lettre qui venait, comme elle s'en doutait, de sa famille. Sa lecture lui mit un poids supplémentaire sur le cœur, et celui-ci pourtant habitué aux coups de blues craqua soudain. Une larme perla sur sa joue.

-Regardez on dirait bien que Granger fait sa chochotte ! , s'exclama Malfoy, qui avait suivi la scène depuis la table des Serpentards.

Ses paroles furent accueillies d'un éclat de rire général qui secoua son cercle d'amis. Hermione se cacha le visage des deux mains :

-Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim Harry, murmura-t-elle, et sur ce elle quitta la table et partit vers son dortoir.

Harry et Ron la suivirent des yeux, déconcertés par son attitude.

-On a pas franchement assuré sur ce coup-là. Tu crois que c'est ma réflexion sur Krum qui l'a mise dans cet état ? dit Ron ,soudain assailli de remords.

-Je ne sais pas Ron. Mione a un comportement étrange depuis la rentrée et je n'en connais absolument pas la cause. Elle nous en parlera lorsqu'elle voudra se confier, mais je pense qu'il faut la laisser pour le moment…

Ron se pencha sur son assiette sans répondre.


	3. serpentards, qui êtes vous?

Chapitre 3 : Serpentards, qui êtes-vous ? 

Disclaimer :encore un nouveau chapitre(youpi) et l'action arrive( on commence à en avoir marre des questionnements incessants de Mione non ?) et bien sur mon perso adoré -Draaaaay !- est là(sinon j'arriverait pas à écrire ma fic c'est lui qui m'inspire grave. Vous remarquerez donc que je suis une fan de Dray (Draninouchet lol). Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis pas folle(juste un peu). Et pitié pitié des rewiews même négatives c'est hyper constructif et ça me ferait avancer ï ï merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Je tiens aussi a transmettre un ptit coucou a Amias et Anarr, les deux folles qui sont si importants pour moi. (Amiamia j'espère que t'as remarqué mes efforts de ponctuation...)

Et toujours important aussi, le persos ne sont pas à moi mais l'idée OUI niaahahahrire dominateur lool

Chapitre 3 : Serpentards ,qui êtes-vous ?

Les couloirs de l'école étaient froids et déserts. « Dumbledore pourrait tout de même investir dans un sort de réchauffement permanent » se dit Hermione en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre contre elle. Elle avait prétexté un contrôle des dortoirs(en sa qualité de préfète) et en avait profité pour marcher un peu. Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Ses pas la menèrent dans une partie du château qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exploré.

L'obscurité devenait plus oppressante, et la jeune fille décida de retourner dans son dortoir. Elle s'appuya contre une statue représentant un digne vieillard (sûrement l'un de ces illustres personnages qui hantaient les poussiéreux bouquins d'histoire de la bibliothèque...), faisant une pause avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Soudain, un déclic se fit entendre, et la statue s'enfonça dans le mur, déséquilibrant Hermione. En se relevant, elle découvrit que le déplacement de la statue avait révélé un passage. C'était certainement l'un des nombreux couloirs secrets qui étaient monnaie courante à Poudlard. Poussée par la curiosité, elle se rapprocha de la sombre ouverture et s'avança dans le tunnel noirâtre. « Lumos »souffla-t-elle en agitant sa baguette qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle par mesure de sécurité. Une source de lumière jaillit de son extrémité, et la jeune fille fit quelques pas en avant. Un léger bruit se fit entendre. Elle s'arrêta, prêtant l'oreille, et elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un marcher. Avec effroi, elle se rendit compte que le bruit de pas se faisait chaque seconde plus net, signe évident que la personne se rapprochait.

« Granger !Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!?!? »

Hermione se hérissa, consciente qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible de l'appeler ainsi. Elle se retourna lentement.

-J'inspecte, comme tu le vois. Tu devrais être couché à l'heure qu'il est... , fit-elle, glaciale.

Le petit sourire suffisant de son interlocuteur se dessina dans l'ombre :

-C'est là que tu te goures, Mademoiselle-la-préfète. Je suis délégué aux mêmes fonctions que toi, alors qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas moi aussi en tournée d'inspection ?

-Malfoy, tu vas tout de même pas me faire gober ce que tu viens de dire. Les ...Sangs-de-Bourbe... ne sont pas des déficients mentaux.

-OK ça va Granger. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir immédiatement t'es pas à ta place ici.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Chaque élève est à sa place à Poudlard.

-Ben pas ici. Premio, tu ne le sais pas mais ce couloir est strictement réservé aux Serpentards donc logiquement tu n'as rien à faire dedans. Secondo... Secondo t'es devant moi et ça me plait pas du tout de te voir.

-Oh je vois. C'est bizarre mais j'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'en aller tant que tu m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu te balades aussi tard, et dans cette...tenue, si je peux appeler ça ainsi.

Hermione n'avait en effet pas remarqué au premier abord la longue tunique noire bordée de vert que le Serpentard portait. Il avait de plus dans la main gauche une sorte de grande capuche.

-Je suis certaine que Dumbledore adooooorerait que je lui parle des étranges rencontres que je fais le soir dans les couloirs sombres, ajouta-t-elle, soudain plus sûre d'elle.

Le jeune homme blêmit :

-T'as pas intérêt Mudblood. Il pourrait t'arriver des problèmes...

-Mais il pourrait aussi _t_'arriver des problèmes. De plus, je suis pas sûre que tes petits copains – que tu es très certainement en train de rejoindre - seraient vraiment heureux de savoir que je suis là. Qui sait, ils pourraient penser que tu m'as amené ici de plein gré. Ta réputation pourrait en souffrir...

Le visage de Malfoy perdit encore plus de couleurs. Il ne pouvait tolérer un tel chantage, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre des risques. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était passibles de très lourdes punitions et il n'envisageait pas de passer l'année en retenue, encore moins d'être renvoyé. Il ne fallait pas non plus que quelqu'un les surprennent. Granger avait raison, on pourrait penser qu'il l'avait amenée ici. Etre Serpentard avait du bon, mais le climat qui régnait dans sa maison n'était pas des plus sains, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait accorder sa confiance à aucun de ses camarades(pas même à Crabbes et Goyle. Ceux-ci étaient tellement bêtes qu'ils pouvaient être montés contre lui par n'importe quel gogol).

-Bon Granger, fit-il en tentant de reprendre quelque contenance. Tu vas te tenir tranquille et faire ce que je te dis de faire.

-T'as une raison valable ?

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose à laquelle une Mudblood comme toi n'a jamais assisté. Ça te dit ?

Mais bon sang pourquoi faisait il cela ?! Il était complètement taré. Si on la découvrait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Mais il était coincé.

-Alors tu vas la fermer et rester bien calme dans ton coin. Je te montrerai où aller, mais pas bouger, sinon !

Hermione était interloquée. Mais où Malfoy comptait-il l'emmener ? Elle hésitait à se rétracter, mais pas question de perdre la face devant ce petit rat. Elle le suivit donc avec appréhension à travers les couloirs glauques.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Malfoy ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte d'antichambre et une tenture dissimulait la pièce suivante. Malefoy pointa un doigt menaçant vers la Gryffondor :

-A partir de maintenant, tu te la coinces jusqu'à ce que je vienne te rechercher, c'est bien compris ? Je ne te cache pas que tu risques gros si on te découvre mais si tu veux savoir, moi aussi. D'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça je dois avoir peté un câble.

Des voix étouffées se faisaient entendre derrière la tenture. Malfoy intima à Hermione l'ordre de rester dans l'antichambre, puis il passa dans l'autre pièce. Hermione se rapprocha de la tenture derrière laquelle le jeune garçon avait disparu. Elle avisa une déchirure dans le tissu.

Un groupe de personnes affublées du même habit que celui de Malfoy se tenait en demi-cercle autour d'un tout jeune garçon, vraisemblablement un première année. Ils entamèrent une étrange mélopée aux accents lancinants. Merlin, Malfoy la faisait assister à une cérémonie de Mange-morts !! Hermione était horrifiée. L'un des encapuchonnés brisa le cercle en s'avançant vers le garçon :

« Tu rentres maintenant en première année. Tu vas apprendre pendant les sept années de ta scolarité des choses dont tu n'aurais même pas supposé l'existence auparavant. Fini les petits jeux de l'enfance auquel tu t'adonnais. Il s'agit ici de Magie, et pas de vulgaires amusements. Par cette cérémonie d'initiation, nous tenons à te faire prendre conscience de la chance que tu as d'être un sorcier, et particulièrement un Serpentard. »

Hermione était soulagée. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un rendez-vous de sorciers adeptes de magie noire n'était en fait que la cérémonie d'initiation d'un première année. Elle avait entendu parler de ce genre de rassemblement. Ils avaient été interdits par la direction par peur de débordements, mais les Serpentards les pratiquaient toujours. C'était une maison très attachée aux traditions.

_« Fais en sorte que ta maison n'ait jamais à rougir de toi. Tu dois être digne de ta lignée de sorciers et en donner la preuve. Tu ne dois jamais oublier que ton apprentissage te prépare à endosser les responsabilités qui te seront données une fois adulte. C'est pour cette raison que tu dois rester constant dans ton travail, que tu feras avec application en toute circonstance. La Magie est une grande chose que tu ne dois pas prendre à la légère. Par cette cérémonie, nous te donnons notre confiance, qui sera remise en question si tu te conduis mal et si tu oublies les préceptes de notre maison : Respect, Constance ,Combativité, Fierté, Ambition. Ne les oublie jamais. Ils sont les fondements de tes valeurs et de celles de tout Serpentard qui se respecte »._

Hermione était chamboulée. Quoi ? Pas de glorification de la magie noire ? Rien qu'un profond désir d'être digne de leur titre de sorcier ? Ce n'était absolument pas l'idée qu'elle s'était faite d'une cérémonie de Serpentards. Ses propres valeurs n'étaient pas très éloignées de celles qu'elle venait d'entendre, à part son ambition qui n'était pas aussi présente que celle des Serpentards.

La cérémonie prenait fin et le groupe se dispersait. Une seule personne restait dans la salle et c'était celle qui avait parlé. Hermione avait reconnu la voix de Malfoy et s'était étonnée du coté paternel dont il pouvait faire preuve. Elle redécouvrait une partie de la Magie que son esprit avait occulté. La chance qu'elle avait d'elle une sorcière lui sauta aux yeux. Sa sensation d'être complètement perdue se renforça. Ce dont elle avait été témoin la perturbait d'autant plus que tous les a-priori qu'elle avait eu sur les Serpentards se trouvaient être ainsi remis en question. Elle avait la désagréable impression de perdre tous ses repères et commençait à se rendre compte que ses sentiments personnels menaient une véritable bataille en elle.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ?


	4. étrange redécouverte

Chapitre 4 : Etrange (Re)découverte 

Disclaimer : rhoooooo lalalala Hermione se pose ENCORE des questions... c'est pas bientôt fini !?!? lol j'espère que ça vous plait toujours même si ça devient plus... mystique hihihi. Enfin pas mystique mais en tout cas mon imagination gros délire je sais pas où je vais pécher ces idées mwa. Alors lecteurs chéris qui régissez ma vie rewiewez moi !!! je vous aime si vous le faites.

Merci a tous les rewieweurs ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que ma fic est appréciée!!

Alors persos pas à moi(j'en ai marre de le marquer à chaque fois ça me déprime puissament)(bouhou)

Et ma ptite J.K je t'm fort tu es trop merveilleuse.

Chapitre 4 : Etrange (Re)découverte 

-Bon c'était bien joli mais maintenant que c'est fini tu vas pouvoir t'en aller Mudblood.

Malfoy avait repris son ton sec et méprisant en arrivant dans l'antichambre.

-Je compte sur toi pour que tu...respectes ta parole.

-Me prends pas pour une demeurée Malfoy, répondit Hermione, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Mais je compte pas moisir ici le restant de mes jours alors merci de m'indiquer la sortie.

Malfoy soupira bruyamment et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchaient dans le passage, Malfoy devant et Hermione pressant le pas pour s'adapter à l'allure rapide du jeune homme, lorsque qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix. C'était des participants à la cérémonie qui s'étaient attardés dans le couloir et qui ne connaissaient manifestement pas la signification du mot discrétion. Malfoy eut un mouvement de panique et se retourna vers Hermione. « On est foutus » fit-il dans un souffle. « Non, là ! » rétorqua-t-elle en avisant une porte à moitié cachée par un renfoncement. Elle entraîna son compagnon et poussa la porte.

-On l'a échappé belle, murmura Malfoy avec soulagement. Il avait vraiment craint de se faire surprendre avec cette Mudblood, et là, bonne chance pour se justifier.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Et pour cause, elle était muette de surprise. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés, elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à tomber sur l'objet qui trônait en son centre.

Un miroir majestueux au cadre doré, posé sur un socle représentant des pattes d'animal, se dressait au milieu de la pièce. « Le miroir du Risèd... » articula-t-elle.

-Eh mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!?

-Tais-toi un peu pour une fois Malfoy, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est curieux, Harry m'en avait parlé mais je ne l'avais jamais vu, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Malfoy, qui ne comprenait rien à son attitude face à ce vieux machin.

-Eh mais je t'ai causé c'est quoi cette chose ? Il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de ne rien piger du tout à ce qu'il se passait, et encore moins le fait que cette crétine qui avait - elle - l'air au courant, ne lui réponde pas.

-Mais tu peux pas te la coincer 5 minutes t'es lourd franchement ! Ce truc, comme tu dis, ça te montre ce que tu as de plus cher au monde alors un peu de respect. C'est une de tes plus chères valeurs pas vrai ?

-C'est bon Granger je t'ai pas montré une cérémonie d'initiation pour que tu te foutes de ma gueule mais uniquement parce que tu m'as fait un vieux chantage alors coté valeurs t'as rien à dire.

En parlant, il s'était approché du miroir :

-Hahaha ! Je savais pas que t'étais mytho ma pauvre. On voit rien du tout dans ton truc.

-Ah ouais tu vas me faire avaler que t'es le plus heureux du monde et que tu ne vois donc que ton reflet ?

-Mais non face de gnome, je veux dire que ton machin pourri ben il montre qu'une sorte de brouillard débile.

-Fais voir ?!?!

Hermione se rapprocha et scruta l'intérieur du miroir. Il fallait bien admettre que Malfoy avait raison. On aurait dit qu'une brume épaisse évoluait à la surface de la matière vitrée. Le cœur de la jeune fille accusa un nouveau coup. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'en regardant dans le miroir, elle en apprendrait un peu plus sur son état. A l'évidence, le miroir avait été mis hors d'usage. Mais pourquoi ? C'était un mystère qui s'ajoutait à la raison pour laquelle le miroir avait été mis dans une pièce dont l'accès était un passage secret connu des Serpentards seuls. Mais qui avait été à l'origine de tout cela ?

-Bon je vais pas m'éterniser là. Les autres sont partis depuis longtemps, alors je m'en vais. Si tu veux pas que je t'abandonne ici grouille-toi. Malfoy parlait avec agacement, mais Mione décela une pointe de tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais se retourna vivement, brusquement taraudée par une question :

-Mais j'y pense, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais remarqué cette porte, toi le serpentard ?

-Ben non je l'avais jamais vue, pourtant Merlin sait combien de fois je suis passé dans ce couloir. Allez on se tire. J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à me taper la discut avec une Mudblood, en particulier toi.

-Toujours agréable... C'est pas non plus mon cas alors montre moi le chemin _s'il te plait_.

Elle emboîta le pas à Malefoy et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant l'entrée du passage. Malfoy appuya sur le bras droit d'une statuette qui se trouvait être la réplique exacte miniature de celle de dehors et le mur s'effaça.

-Voilà Granger t'es heureuse là ? Allez va faire dodo maintenant.

-Je te retourne le compliment Malfoy.

Et sur ce, Hermione prit le chemin de son dortoir, en proie aux tourments de son esprit.


	5. dangereuse fascination

**Chapitre 5 : Dangereuse Fascination**

Disclaimer :hihi ça vous plait l'idée du miroir ? Il m'avait trop fasciné dans le livre1 alors c'est normal qu'il fasse partie de la première fic. Je me demande ce que j'y verrai( Dray pitié pitié pouvoir le voir Merlin. Le rêêêve…)(je vous avais prévenu Draco est mon gros fantasme d'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait pas que ma fic dérive R ou NC-17 si ça continue comme ça (Babooshka ressaisis-toi ... !)) loooool

Non les persos ne sont pas à moi, non je ne touche rien du tout que dalle pour cette fic (encore plus dommage lol)

Merci bcp à tous les rewieweurs ça me fait trèèèèèes plaisir.

Donc je répondrais ici à vous, ô lecteurs qui régissez ma vie, et si quelqu'un a une question particulière ben il y a toujours mon mail èé

Sinwen: merci pour ta variation fougérienne ma belle, tes rewiews sont énormément appréciées. énormes bisous je pense plus que fort à toi.

TatianaBlack : èé. La suite dès que possible mais c'est bientôt les fêtes et j'ai peu d'inspiration en ce moment. gah désolée. Et pis bref c pas ma faute si j'ai mon-mien(euuuuh…), mais c'est vrai que ça me rend trop optimiste par rapport à l'ambiance que je veux donner à ma fic.

MagicPinky: merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur hihi. Mais sache que même si je ne rend pas Snape sympathique ici, c'est l'un de mes persos préférés, dont j'aimerais bien développer le caractère. Une nouvelle idée de fic?

Zeevelelula: permet moi tout d'abord de te complimenter sur ton pseudo qui est absolument magnifique. Je m'excuse ici pour la petite longueur de mes chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très courts…Merci de ton assiduité dans tes rewiews ça me fait très très plaisir¨!

Paprika Star: et voui, ils sont pas tous méchants et bornés nos petits slytherins!

Serpentis-Draco: ahhhhh, mais voilà le principe même de l'histoire! Réponse à ta critique ( mercic'est positif pour moi auteur) dans ce chapitre!

_Chapitre 5 : Dangereuse Fascination _

« Oh non… il est déjà l'heure je rêve… » Hermione se retourna dans ses couvertures. Elle avait l'impression que son corps et son esprit lui soufflaient chacun leur envie : _-Lèves toi feignasse, il est temps de partir en cours !_ _-Mais non voyons, pourquoi te lever ? Il fait si bon sous la couette. T'es pas bien au chaud là ? Il suffit que tu dises que tu es malade…_

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle se couchait à des horaires impossibles. Elle n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'attrait du fabuleux Miroir du Risèd et depuis qu'elle en avait découvert l'emplacement, elle allait régulièrement le voir après le couvre-feu et pouvait passer des heures à le contempler. Elle tentait là de sonder les profondeurs de son âme, à la recherche d'elle-même et d'un certain apaisement spirituel. Mais ses échappées nocturnes ne calmaient en aucun cas les tourments de son esprit.

Fidèle à sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque, elle en avait exploré tous les recoins pour glaner quelques informations sur le miroir. Mais ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains.

Emergeant de sa torpeur matinale, elle prit sur sa table de chevet le " Grand Livre des Instruments et des Objets Magiques", et l'ouvrit à la page 48:

_« Le grand miroir du Risèd : Fabriqué en…gnagnagna…il a la capacité de faire voir à celui qui le regarde son désir le plus cher au monde. Ainsi, la sorcière bien connue Dima Zouli y aurait aperçu…gnagnagna…Cependant, il peut arriver que **lorsque celui qui le regarde est en profonds questionnements intérieurs, le miroir soit dans l'incapacité de retranscrire ses pensées **pour la simple raison que l'individu ne les connaît pas lui même. Il paraîtrait aussi que gnagnagna… » _

« …Et machin truc…profonds questionnements intérieurs… Ça m'aide franchement… » Bon, cela voulait au moins dire que personne n'avait"désactivé" le miroir. Cela venait uniquement d'elle. Mais pourquoi avait-il été entreposé dans cette pièce précisément? Il lui restait pas mal de choses à découvrir…

Hermione s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle avait déjà trop traînassé et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, surtout pour le cours de métamorphoses. Elle sortit en coup de vent du dortoir et couru à sa salle de classe. Tant pis pour le petit-dèj !

-Heu… c'est nouveau ta coupe de cheveux ?.. T'innoves ? lui dit Harry en se penchant discrètement vers elle.

-Pas eu le temps, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. J'irai me…rafraîchir à la pause. Jusque là, pas de commentaires. Euh à part ça Harry j'ai une petite question à propos d'un truc qui s'est passé en première

-Scuse tu pourras me raconter ça après mais là, MacGo explique la théorie !

Hermione sortit du cours avec la sensation d'avoir la tête comme une citrouille. Ils venaient de passer deux heures à tenter de transformer les oreilles de leur voisins en feuille de chou et cela n'avait pas été sans peine.

-Tu nous rejoins à midi Mione ? demanda Ron

-Euh oui. J'ai des devoirs a faire je tiens à vous informer…

-Pas de problème, on t'aidera, plaisanta Harry. J'allai oublier… Le cours d'astronomie n'aura pas lieu ce soir à cause du temps.

Le cours d'astronomie n'avait pas lieu… Hermione pourrait donc retourner voir le miroir une nouvelle fois.

-Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi pendant le cours ? cria Harry, qui était déjà loin dans le couloir, en se retournant vers son amie.

-Ah euh non, rien d'important ! A tout à l'heure !

Le soir même, Hermione sortit sans bruit du dortoir, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la grosse dame qui en gardait l'entrée. Celle-ci avait en effet fait des commentaires les nuits précédentes et Mione ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle les renouvelle. Elle marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée du passage des Serpentards et une fois arrivée devant la statue, elle en actionna le dispositif. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce du miroir, courant presque. Le voir lui devenait presque indispensable et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter de ne pas pouvoir y aller tous les soirs. Elle arriva à la porte qu'elle poussa doucement. L'objet de sa fascination se dressait devant elle, et elle s'en approcha lentement. La brume intérieure ne s'était pas dissipée. Elle s'assit en face du miroir, se retrouvant ainsi sans le savoir dans la même position que celle qu'Harry avait adoptée quatre ans plus tôt, rivé sur l'image de ses parents. Elle était perdue dans ses rêveries, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant…


	6. Et il disparut

Chapitre 6 :Et il disparut… 

Disclaimer :Ha lala un new chapter j'espère que vous êtes heureux ? Comment ça vous vous en foutez de ma fic pourrie ? Non mais ? alors ces rewiews constructifs merci d'en mettre tjs. Alors comme promis la suite. 6ème chapitre déjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. La classe ! je m'épate. mdr je rigole parce que j'ai jamais vu des chapitres aussi lamentablement courts de ma vie.

Encore et toujours , les personnages ne sont pas à moicrise de larmes intempestive

Chapitre 6 :Et il disparut… 

-Encore toi ?!?!

Hermione sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la pièce et son regard était pour le moins agressif. La jeune fille, se sentant prise en faute, se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

-Et tu fais quoi ici toi aussi, d'abord ?

Mince… C'était une vraie réponse de gosse.

-Eh bien, c'est toujours un couloir réservé aux Serpentards il me semble. Alors je devrais plutôt me demander ce que _toi_, tu fais ici.

Mais de quoi il se mêlait, cet abruti ? Hermione ne s'était absolument pas attendue à le voir ici et c'était pour elle une situation très embarrassante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Malfoy à venir là.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas non plus l'air très assuré et ne semblait pas disposé à parler.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione : Malfoy n'avait rien vu dans le miroir ! Cela voulait dire qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle ! L'aveuglement égocentrique dans lequel elle se trouvait se dissipait un peu grâce à cette révélation. Une bouffée de soulagement lui souleva la poitrine, en pensant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être tourmentée, malgré le fait que son compagnon d'infortune soit l'un de ses pires ennemis.

-Je sais ce que tu as Malfoy, et sache que pour une fois je te comprends, même si c'est dur à croire…

Celui-ci, au lieu de rentrer dans de meilleures dispositions, vit rouge. Comment cette Mudblood, cette enfant de Moldus, cette moins que rien osait-elle s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas ?! Même si elle avait vu juste, elle n'avait absolument pas à lui en parler, ni à le regarder avec cet air de compassion si… dégradant ! Envahi d'une fureur sans nom, il s'approcha d'elle :

- Ne mets **jamais** tes sales pattes de sang impur dans mes affaires, tu piges ?? lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Hermione s'empourpra de rage. Elle avait été gentille avec lui, et voilà comment il la remerciait ? C'était vraiment trop injuste ! Elle aussi était mal, mais elle avait fait un premier pas vers lui, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient lancés en quatre ans et demi.

Elle recula, et répondit sur le même ton :

-Ah le petit Malfoy est tout perdu ? Il a personne pour lui régler ses affaires, il doit se débrouiller tout seul ? Eh ben c'est bien fait pour toi, immonde petit rat! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites et je suis contente de te voir comme ça !

Malfoy se rua sur elle, prêt à la frapper, mais Hermione para le coup et le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant valser derrière. Elle vit avec horreur qu'elle l'avait fait valdinguer vers le miroir. Il allait s'écraser contre sa surface et Hermione se préparait à voir celle-ci voler en morceaux, mais soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux.

Au lieu d'exploser en mille miettes comme elle s'y attendait, le miroir se déforma bizarrement, comme pour accueillir le jeune homme en son sein. La glace émit un affreux bruit de succion, et Hermione assista, terrorisée, à l'engloutissement de Malfoy par le miroir. Celui-ci tentait de se débattre, mais il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre la force qui l'entraînait inexorablement à l'intérieur. Enfin, le miroir gagna, et avala Malfoy sous les yeux d'Hermione. Affolée, elle se rua hors de la pièce, se retrouva presque aussitôt à l'entrée du passage qu'elle ouvrit avec des gestes désordonnés. Une fois sortie, elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'effondra en pleurs, incapable de réprimer ses sanglots.


	7. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière

**Chapitre 7 : On ne peut pas revenir en arrière**

**Disclaimer :** alors alors alors mon pov petit Draay a disparu mais pas de blème je ne peux pas vivre sans lui alors …(zut pour le suspense)ça vous plait encore ? je sais mes idées sont bizarres mais on choisit pas son cerveau même si il débloque total. Tant pis je fais avec héhé…

A propos d'idée, celle de cette fic est tte a moi my preciousss mais pas les personnages (on le saura…)

Marci marci a mes rewiweurs.ze vous aimeuh…

**Chapitre 7 : On ne peut pas revenir en arrière**

Elle reprit ses esprits plusieurs minutes plus tard, se demandant si ce qui s'était déroulé devant elle s'était réellement passé. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar et espérait se réveiller _très_ rapidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait » Elle n'avait même pas tenté de venir en aide à Malfoy. Elle avait lâchement fui.

« Tu es une nulle, Hermione Granger. »Elle se filait des baffes mentalement. Mais elle n'avait fait que se défendre

« Bon OK ça n'excuse pas tout… ».

Qu'allait-elle maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Malfoy moisir tout seul, où qu'il soit, et quelle qu'abjecte qu'ait été son attitude…Quoique…Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait !

« Je disjoncte complètement ma parole »

Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Harry et R… Oh oh… Elle ne pouvait pas les prévenir. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Et elle ne se voyait vraiment pas aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Dumby en faisant « coucou j'ai fait des tas de trucs interdits en compagnie de mon pire ennemi et après je l'ai balancé dans le miroir du Risèd ! Cool non? ».

Mais l'épuisement eut raison d'elle, et le sommeil la gagna alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une solution réalisable à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée…

Le lendemain, ce fut encore pire. Elle dut supporter d'entendre les innombrables rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet de l'absence mystérieuse du jeune Serpentard. Même Rogue semblait inquiet de cette subite disparition. On racontait partout qu'il aurait été appelé en urgence par son père qui le destinait à une prometteuse carrière de Mange-mort. Ou qu'il s'était enfui, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère trop stricte du château. Mais les versions différaient d'une classe à l'autre, d'une maison à l'autre. Et Hermione était la seule à connaître la vérité.

Elle se doutait bien que si elle en avait fait part à quelqu'un, il lui aurait rit au nez en affirmant que c'était une jolie histoire, mais encore plus farfelue que les autres (ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Et elle ne se résolvait toujours pas à en parler à ses amis. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu confiance en eux, mais elle était tétanisée par la peur de leur jugement. Comment auraient-ils pris le fait qu'elle ne leur en ai pas parlé avant ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Alors dans la réalité…

Harry et Ron se rendirent bien compte que quelque chose clochait, mais ils se lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus lorsqu'elle arriva ce matin-là. Ils avaient déjà décidé d'attendre qu'elle leur parle de la mauvaise passe qu'elle traversait, malgré le fait que cela leur fendait le cœur lorsqu'ils regardaient son teint pale et son allure dépressive. Ils ne remarquèrent pas de changement évident dans son attitude, même s'il leur semblait que ses épaules s'affaissaient encore plus que d'habitude. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Ron avait mit le sujet sur le tapis :

-Euh… tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle à Mione ?_Maintenant ?_

-Mais non !… avait répondu Harry . Tu verras, elle viendra le moment venu. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'elle veut régler ses problèmes toute seule. Sinon, elle serait déjà venue… Pas vrai ?

-Mmhmoui. Tu as sûrement raison, faut qu'on la laisse tranquille…

Et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la journée, Hermione avait envie de mourir et que ses deux amis attendaient patiemment qu'elle vienne se confier auprès d'eux.

Inévitablement, elle retourna dans la pièce du miroir le soir venu.

Mais lorsqu'elle fixa le miroir pour la énième fois depuis sa découverte, elle eut un choc. A la place des volutes brumeux qu'elle avait l'habitude devoir se trouvait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle toucha précautionneusement la glace et redessina du doigt les traits réguliers (il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas une tête de gargouille) de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait la fixer dans une sorte de supplique muette. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était totalement inconcevable pour Hermione de penser que ce qu'elle désirait de…_plus cher_ au monde…c'était Malfoy !.. et pourtant. Elle devait bien admettre que c'était lui qu'elle voyait dans le miroir.

« C'est parce que tu as l'impression que si tu le retrouves, tous tes problèmes seront résolus, toutes tes difficultés seront aplanies. »Lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Et c'était effectivement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce qu'elle pensait. Elle songea à tout ce qui l'avait amenée à la situation actuelle. Quelle histoire de fous !…

Elle restait là à fixer l'image de Draco, et elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Elle frissonna. Le froid l'engourdissait peu à peu, et le temps s'écoulait inexorablement. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir.


	8. mais c'est quoi ce?

Chapitre 8: Mais c'est quoi ce ? 

Lorsqu'elle était petite et que sa mère venait la border avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elle se réveillerait****sur un sol froid et humide, dans une pièce toute aussi froide et humide. C'était pourtant le cas ce matin-là. Elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle regardait toujours Malfoy dans le miroir, et en ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit son visage qui la fixait encore et encore avec une insistance écrasante.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Qu'arrivait-il ? Elle se mettait à parler à ce miroir, alors qu'elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une représentation du jeune homme, comme ces photos du monde magique dont les personnages ne tenaient pas en place. Mais elle se sentait si seule dans cette épreuve ! Elle commençait à penser qu'elle allait bientôt devenir folle face à ce miroir et Malfoy à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, où était-il à l'heure qu'il était ? Le miroir l'avait-il fait prisonnier ou bien était-ce une porte pour un autre monde ? Pffffff… Trop fantasmagorique comme idée Granger. Mais que faisait-il en cet instant précis ? Au fait, était-il en vie ou son corps gisait-il quelque part entre deux mondes ? Quelle horrible idée !.. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle se sentait plus désemparée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée, et s'écroula par terre, cessant de lutter contre les larmes. Mais elle se releva presque instantanément, animée d'une colère folle et ne put retenir un hurlement de rage impuissante

« Et toi, là, fit-elle à l'intention du miroir, pourquoi l'as tu avalé ? Hein, pourquoi ? » et ce disant elle brandit son poing contre la glace, prête à la briser. Mais à nouveau, la glace se déforma.

« C'est impossible, je l'ai touchée tout à l'heure! » se dit Hermione, avant de se faire entraîner à son tour à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression que son corps se déformait et que mille épingles s'y enfonçaient cruellement. Elle perdait toute notion de temps et d'espace, se laissant engloutir. Elle flottait, insensible à tout. « C'est peut-être ça la mort… » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le néant.

« Eurk… » Hermione avait atterri dans une flaque de matière gluante et peu ragoûtante. Elle avait l'impression que son corps avait une volonté propre et qu'il tentait, par son propre poids, de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Elle s'arracha brusquement à cette torpeur traître et se leva d'un bond, si vite que sa vue se troubla un instant. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle tenta d'essuyer l'élément poisseux qui maculait sa robe. Son contact la fit frissonner de dégoût. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été catapultée par le miroir.

C'était une petite pièce circulaire mais très haute de plafond. En se retournant, elle découvrit le miroir du Risèd. Elle approcha son visage de la glace et fut très surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il donnait, tel une fenetre, sur la pièce de Poudlard où elle se trouvait quelques temps plus tôt. Quelques temps plus tot… elle était incapable de se donner une quelconque notion de temps. Combien de temps était-elle restée allongée dans cette pièce glauque ? Une heure ou deux ? Quelques secondes ? Impossible de le dire…

Elle avisa soudain une porte, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant car elle se trouvait _derrière_ le miroir. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans sa direction, ne comptant pas moisir ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. En posant sa main sur la poignée, son cœur manqua un battement…

« Ouuuuuuuuuf !… » Elle avait eut une brusque montée d'angoisse ; et si la porte avait été fermée ?

Elle poussa le battant précautionneusement, parée à toute éventualité après ce qui lui était arrivé avec le miroir. Mais la scène à laquelle est assista la laissa sans voix…

Une forêt. Immense. Ce fut en tout cas la première chose qui sauta aux yeux de la jeune fille après qu'elle eut ouvert la porte. Celle-ci donnait sur un balcon qu'Hermione pouvait rapproché du style colonial moldu, et le balcon donnait lui-même sur un océan végétal qui s'étendait aussi loin que pouvait porter le regard. Une mer verte dont les arbres s'enchevêtraient si densément qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir y marcher.

Mais ce n'était de loin pas ce qui la frappa le plus. Sur sa droite, agenouillé sur le balcon, se trouvait celui qu'elle avait tant contemplé, immobile dans le miroir. Immobile ? Il ne l'était plus du tout. Il s'escrimait rageusement sur une poutre du balcon avec une…pierre ! et semblait y graver quelque chose. Hermione l'observa un moment, si interloquée par cette attitude qu'elle en restait muette, comme si une force invisible l'empêchait de signaler sa présence. Il tourna la tête et, apercevant la jeune Gryffondor, sembla lui aussi perdre tout usage de la parole et du mouvement. Mais en bon Malfoy, il se reprit avec une rapidité étonnante et s'avança rageusement vers elle.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu comptais me laisser pourrir ici encore longtemps! Et personne ne s'est inquiété pour moi !

Voyant qu'elle voulait riposter, il reprit la parole de manière tout aussi agressive qu'avant.

-Non mais TU TE RENDS COMPTE l'horreur que je vis moi là ? Ici c'est l'enfer c'est mort y a personne ! La nuit c'est bizarre y a des bruits et y a cette chose en plus là et c'est affreux et y a pas de sortie !

Woow. Il débita sa tirade à une vitesse si stupéfiante qu'Hermione n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir compris la moitié.

-Calme Malfoy. T'as eu si peur que ça tout seul ? ça fait pourtant pas siiiii longtemps que ça que t'es la un jour c'est pas la mort faut pas exagérer !

-Un jour ? Une semaine tu veux dire Granger regarde j'ai _compté_ ! fit-il en désignant la pauvre poutre sur laquelle il s'acharnait lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il y avait effectivement 7 entailles, plus celle qu'il venait d'y ajouter.

-Euh mais ça fait pas _une semaine_ que t'as disparu.

-PARDON ?

-Ben ouais ça fait _pas_ une semaine. même si j'avoue avoir _légèrement_ perdu la notion du temps il me semble peu probable d'être rester évanouie plus de trois heures…

-Bon.

-Keski ya ?

-J'essaie juste d'assimiler l'idée que le miroir présente une …distorsion temporelle. C'est possible quoi y a déjà assez de trucs spaces qui nous sont arrivé non ? Ah p de miroir !

-Euh…

Hermione déglutit avec peine. Elle se demandait si elle devait prendre cette information comme une _bonne_ ou une _mauvaise_ nouvelle.

-ouais bon en attendant Granger c'est bizarre mais je suis presque content de te voir. Me regarde pas comme ça ! Mais bon au moins tu vas comprendre ma douleur ici !

-Je vois. Toujours aussi aimable…

Hermione n'arriva cependant pas à retenir le sourire amusé que lui inspirait le comportement de Malfoy.

elle devrait sourire plus souvent. Ça l'illumine…

Merlin j'hallucine c'est de Granger dont je parle là ! Cette atmosphère commence à me griller les neurones!

Il y eut soudain un long blanc mais comme à son habitude, Malfoy se ressaisit rapidement.

-Ouais bon allez viens je vais te faire visiter ce _sublime_ endroit…


End file.
